


Made to Fit

by panchostokes (badwolfrun)



Series: Prompt Fics [41]
Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Handholding, M/M, Public Display of Affection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:08:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21638611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badwolfrun/pseuds/panchostokes
Summary: The first time Nick and Greg hold hands
Relationships: Greg Sanders/Nick Stokes
Series: Prompt Fics [41]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1540795
Comments: 5
Kudos: 21





	Made to Fit

They’re walking down the Strip, even though at this point in their lives, they have seen every nook and cranny Sin City had to offer, both individually and as a couple. At this point, they just revisit the places they have seen before to observe the wonders of people watching.

While most of the people of Las Vegas had already lost a bit of their wonder under the microscope of their jobs, tourists always seemed to give them a fresh, fun twist on their rare nights off together--although, during the day they could easily find the same amusement, Las Vegas operated on a never-ending clock. 

Greg watched as couples passed by, of various ages, races, identities. He watched as younger couples seemed to hold their hands with an exaggerated swing, goofy laughs and naive smiles plastered on their faces. He watched as middle-aged couples kept each other tethered at their hands, small bickers exchanged with weary eyes. He watched elderly couples hold not just their hands, but walk shoulder to shoulder, patience and kindness apparent in their actions and words. 

His hand felt suddenly empty, he wondered if he would ever have what those couples, old and new, had. 

It was a thought process that he had either unknowingly verbalized, or else non-verbally communicated, because suddenly his fingers tingled, something was wrapping around his hand. 

Greg blushed, he had never held hands with Nick Stokes before, let alone in _public,_ and he didn’t know what to say, but he allowed Nick’s fingers to lace between his own, though he looked to his friend with his mouth gaped slightly open, his eyes shining with...pride? Amazement?

Love?

Nick just smiled back at him, tugged his hand to bring Greg closer to him. Greg stumbled, steadied himself with a hand on Nick’s chest, to which Nick laughed lightly. Their eyes locked with each other, and once again, Nick seemed to read Greg’s mind, answer an unspoken question.

“My hand was made to fit into yours. That’s all there is to it.” 


End file.
